


Reunion

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex returns from a business trip with a woman. Clark gets jealous. Thanks to Janet and Chrissy for beta reading. This a birthday fic for Aly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Clark threw open the door to his dorm room and slung his backpack onto the bed. He quickly grabbed shampoo, soap, and a towel and hurried across the hall for a quick shower. Lex was supposed to be there in about 10 minutes and Clark didn't want to keep him waiting. 

He rushed through the shower as best as he could, wishing he could make the water come out at superspeed. He was back in his room exactly 7 minutes later, digging through his clean laundry pile for something that was relatively unwrinkled. While pulling a clean shirt over his head, he ventured a peek out the dorm window to see if the Porsche was out front yet. He saw Lex pulling up into the entranceway. 

Clark quickly ran a comb through his hair, slipped his wallet and keys into his pockets, and headed out the door. He grinned the whole way downstairs. He hadn't seen Lex in a couple of weeks. Clark had been busy studying for mid-terms and Lex had been caught up in some important business deal, for which he'd had to travel. 

Clark was happy Lex was back. He was even happier that Lex had called him as soon as he'd arrived at the Metropolis penthouse to make arrangements to see him. He really liked being the first person Lex thought of when he returned from one of his business trips. It made him feel special. 

He swung the front door open and bounced down the steps, grinning when he saw Lex stepping out of the car wearing sunglasses. He raised his hand to wave, calling out, "Hey, Lex!" 

Lex smiled briefly at Clark and then walked around to the passenger side to open the door. Clark thought Lex was opening the door for him, but instead, he bent down as if he were going to get something out of the car. When he stood back up, he was holding something in his hand. Strike that. He was holding another hand and it was soon revealed that the hand belonged to a woman; a woman of oriental heritage. _What the fuck_? Clark's smile faded. 

"Clark," Lex said, steering the woman toward him. "I'd like you to meet Akiko Sanada. Akiko, this is Clark Kent, my best friend." 

"Nice to meet you," Clark lied, shaking her hand. Akiko was probably at least Lex's age. She had really long, black hair. And she was pretty. Lex always managed to find the prettiest girls. _Women_ , he corrected himself. 

"Hello, Clark. Lex has told me a lot about you," she said, without a trace of accent. Now, he was curious. He assumed that Lex had brought her home from Japan, but the lack of accent made him wonder. 

"Akiko is assistant vice president at Sanada Inc.," Lex said. "It's one of the top 100 companies in Japan." 

_Of course it is_ , Clark thought dryly. _How does Lex find these women_? _He's like a magnet. And why do they always have long, dark hair_? 

"Oh. Cool," Clark said, feigning interest. What he really wanted was for this woman to be gone so he and Lex could get back to their long-delayed reunion. 

"What do you say we all head out for lunch?" Lex suggested, as if it was the best idea in the world. Clark wanted to growl at him. 

Akiko nodded and started to get back in the car. She was climbing into the passenger seat, where Clark usually sat. _Could this day get any worse_? 

As soon as she was in, Clark leaned into Lex. "Hey, I thought it was just going to be you and me today, Lex. I haven't seen you in two weeks." 

"I know that, Clark, but Akiko traveled back with me. I didn't want to just leave her in the lurch," Lex said, smiling. He lifted the seat so Clark could climb into the back. Squeeze into the back was a more appropriate description, Clark thought. 

* * *

Lex took them to Casey's Diner, which was Clark's favorite place to go for lunch. But that was the only thing about this whole experience that was in Clark's favor. It was an old restaurant with rips in the cushioned seats and cuts in the Formica table tops, but Clark loved it there. And Lex seemed to like it because Clark did. 

Lex and Akiko spent most of the lunch talking business. They were concocting some kind of merger thing that Clark had no earthly interest in hearing about. He wanted Lex's undivided attention on him and it was taking all of his effort not to pout. 

"So, Clark, how do you like Metropolis University?" Akiko asked, pulling Clark out of his musings. 

"Um, it's good. I just started a couple of months ago, so it's still new," he said, fiddling with the straw wrapper. 

"Lex tells me that you're quite a brilliant student." 

_Really_? Clark could feel his face heating up. It was kind of cool that Lex had told her that, even if it weren't true. "I don't know," he said hesitantly. 

"Oh, come on, Clark. Don't be modest. You're acing all your classes and they've already done a feature on you in the school newspaper for developing that new software," Lex said. Was Clark mistaken, or did Lex sound proud? He grinned and blushed harder. 

"Lex," he said, in a warning tone. "It was a team effort." He didn't really want to be embarrassed in front of this stranger, but he did really like hearing praise from Lex. 

A few minutes later, the topic switched back to business and Clark felt like he was the kid in the corner again. It was like a rollercoaster ride. Down, up, down. This was not turning out to be the great reunion he'd expected. That thought brought him up short. _Jeez, Kent, you sound like you've been plotting a stupid romance novel_ , he admonished himself. Lex was his best friend, not his...boyfriend. Still, there was nothing wrong with enjoying his company. 

Finally, Akiko got up to the use bathroom. 

"So, how do you like Akiko? She's pretty special, isn't she?" 

It was not what he wanted to hear. "She's great, Lex, but listen, I thought you and I were going to spend some time together. Just us. Nothing against Akiko, but I wanted to see you." _I missed you_ , he thought, but held his tongue. 

Lex looked at him, his face a mixture of confusion and...could it be hope? Clark sighed. He was probably starting to imagine things. 

"Are you disappointed, Clark?" 

"To be honest, yeah." He didn't say more, afraid he might embarrass himself. 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I had no idea. I'll tell you what," he said and got that look on his face like he was scheming something. "Why don't you come over to the penthouse around 7 p.m. That should give me time to show Akiko around Metropolis a bit and get rid of her. Then it will just be the two of us. Does that sound okay?" 

"Yeah, that'd be great, Lex," he said, beaming. Thank God he'd been honest about how he felt. 

* * *

Clark went to his afternoon classes, to kill time more than anything and headed back to the dorms to take another shower before heading over to Lex's. It couldn't hurt to be clean, right? 

When he got to Lex's building, the doorman let him in and Clark used his keycard to get to the Penthouse level. When he stepped off the elevator, he couldn't help using his X-ray vision to take a peek inside Lex's apartment to make sure Akiko was gone. 

He stopped a few feet outside the door and concentrated. He saw Lex's skeleton leaning toward...the wall? Wait, Lex wasn't alone. There was someone else in the penthouse with him. He concentrated harder and the bones started to take on flesh and features. Akiko! Damn it! Lex had said she'd be gone. He promised! 

He was so upset about finding Akiko inside that it took a little longer for him to notice that the two of them were standing very close together. In fact, they were kissing. Clark felt like he'd been punched in the gut, which made no earthly sense whatsoever. Lex was his friend and he had a date, a...lover. Why should it matter to Clark? Because Lex had promised to spend time with him tonight. _That was the only reason_. 

Lex had Akiko pinned to the wall and he was leaning down toward her. She was pretty short, Clark noted snottily. Clark, on the other hand, was only a little taller than Lex and he could easily just lean in a little... He shook his head to clear it. Lex had one hand braced on the wall and another on Akiko's neck, turning her head up to him. He knew it was wrong to watch, but he'd never had a chance to observe Lex kissing anyone for an extended period of time. Who knew when he'd get the chance again? This was for purely educational purposes, of course. Lex had a lot more experience than he did. 

Lex's mouth was open and Clark could see his tongue come out to trace Akiko's top lip. It made Clark's stomach tumble as he watched the pink muscle move over her mouth. Clark wondered if it tickled her. Apparently not, because she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her whole body seemed to surrender to Lex. _God, what a slut_ , he thought. 

Lex's hands were at her waist, where they were squeezing and kneading the flesh there. Clark could hear Akiko panting and started to breathe in sympathy with her. It was damn distracting. Then Lex's hands moved, sliding under her shirt and stroking her skin. Clark reached down to adjust himself and realized that he was getting hard. _Jesus, how did that happen_? Must be the soft-porn quality of the kissing, he decided. 

The kissing deepened ( _was Lex trying to give her a tonsillectomy with his tongue_?!) and Lex started unbuttoning Akiko's blouse. She shuddered against him and her hands were touching his neck, wandering up over his scalp. _His scalp_?! What the hell was Lex doing letting her touch his head?! For that matter, why was Lex undressing her when he was expecting Clark to show up at any minute?! 

He gave his cock a vicious squeeze and bounded up to the door to knock loudly. With his X-ray vision still on, he overestimated the door's location and nearly put his hand through it. Akiko jumped at the sound just as Lex was leaning in to lick her neck. Presumably, her breasts were next. Enough was enough. He knocked again and Lex looked up toward the door, cool and poised as if people interrupted him having sex all the time. He was too damn smug for his own good. 

Lex let go of Akiko. She ran into the bedroom to fix her clothing, Clark guessed. Lex sauntered over to the door with a small smirk on his face and Clark adjusted his vision back to normal. 

"Clark," Lex greeted him. How could he be so unruffled? Clark noticed his lips were red and swollen from kissing. 

"I thought you said you were going to get rid of Akiko?" Clark blurted without thinking. 

Lex gave him a funny, almost knowing look. "How did you know she was still here?" 

"I heard her...from the hallway," he said, stumbling for a plausible explanation. 

Lex didn't seem to buy it for a minute. "Did you really? That's pretty incredible hearing you have, considering she hasn't spoken for the last several minutes. How long have you been listening, Clark?" He walked back into the apartment without inviting Clark in. 

Clark blushed and followed him. "I just got here." 

"Do you know what Akiko and I were doing before you knocked?" Lex asked as if he knew Clark had been watching them. But that was impossible. 

Clark blushed harder, inadvertently providing Lex with the answer. "No. What kind of question is that?" 

"We were kissing, Clark, during which Akiko was unable to speak. And that raises the question of how you knew she was here." 

Akiko came out of the bedroom then. Her clothes were straightened out and her hair was neatly combed. She greeted Clark stiffly and picked up her purse. 

"I should get going, Lex. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Lex gave her his sexiest smile. "Of course," he said and kissed her again. Right in front of him! She pulled away from him quickly, probably embarrassed herself, and walked out the door. 

"You shouldn't be kissing her, Lex. You don't even know her very well. Don't forget what happened with Desiree," Clark snapped. 

One of Lex's eyebrows shot up. He seemed surprised and pleased at the same time. "Who should I be kissing, Clark?" 

"Someone you know better!" 

"Like who?" Lex said, stepping closer to Clark. 

"Someone you care about," Clark said quietly and took a step backward. Lex was looking at him intently, as if waiting for something. 

"Like who?" he repeated patiently and moved into Clark's personal space. 

"Someone who cares about you," he said, even more quietly. 

Lex braced his hands against the wall on either side of Clark's head, effectively pinning him there. It was the same place where he'd kissed the hell out of Akiko. Lex leaned in and Clark could feel breath on his ear. "Come on, Clark. Tell me who." When Clark was silent, Lex said, "I could always give Akiko a call and ask her to come back." 

Clark decided he'd had enough of Lex's teasing and enough of being passive. His hands came up, grabbing Lex's shoulders and spinning him around until Lex was the one being pinned. "Me. Okay?" Clark growled. "You should be kissing me." 

Clark thought Lex would wait for him to initiate the contact, but he was wrong. They came together hard, teeth clacking. Lex grabbed Clark's head, using his hair to control his movement. His kiss was open-mouthed and feral and hungry. It made Clark feel like he was being devoured alive. It made him want to bite back. 

"Ow!" Lex pulled back, holding his hand to his bleeding lip. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

Clark moved in close and said in a low voice, "Marking you." 

Lex's eyes narrowed, gleaming with mischief. He smirked and grabbed Clark's hand. "If that's the case, let's do it in my bedroom. Preferably naked." His voice sent heat shooting through Clark's veins. 

He let Lex lead him into the large, sparsely-decorated room, where he'd been many times, but never like this. His heart was hammering in his chest and his cock was stretching the tight boundary of his jeans. 

Lex let go of his hand and flopped back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you sure about this, Clark?" 

Clark swallowed nervously and felt his confidence start to fade under Lex's scrutiny. He finally nodded. 

Lex grinned. "Good. I'd like to watch you get undressed." Lex seemed to be daring him, as if he thought Clark might bolt and run. There was no way that was going to happen, Clark decided. He'd wanted this for too long, even if he hadn't realized it until just today. He lifted his chin defiantly and began unbuttoning his shirt. Lex's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but Clark could see it. 

When his flannel shirt was pooled on the floor at his feet, he wasted no time skimming his t-shirt over his head and adding it to the pile. This time, Lex made no secret of studying him. He could feel Lex's gaze all over his skin like finger strokes. It made him shiver. It made him want to keep undressing. He wanted Lex to look at him like that all the time. 

He went for the button on his jeans and the zipper followed. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pushed everything down and off, including his socks and shoes. 

When he stood back up, Lex was studying him intently, his eyes lit up with lust and something else he wasn't quite sure of. "You are full of surprises today, Clark." He sounded immensely pleased, which made Clark grin. He brushed a hand over his hard cock and moved onto the bed, straddling Lex, who looked entirely too relaxed and laid-back. The only things that gave him away were the gleam in his eyes and the bulge in his pants. 

Clark leaned down for a kiss, and Lex's hands stroked over his hips possessively. The kiss was less aggressive than the first one, and a lot more sensual. Lex's tongue caressed and explored his mouth, zinging nerve endings Clark didn't even know existed. He was panting by the time he pulled back to look at Lex. 

"I think it's your turn to get naked," Clark said. Lex blinked at him lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. And why did that turn Clark on so much? He reached for the buttons on Lex's shirt, but his hands were brushed away. 

"Allow me," Lex said seductively, and slithered out from under Clark and slipped off the bed. Clark turned to watch him. 

"Where are you going?" 

Lex smirked. "You gave me a show. I figure I owe you one," he said, using his long, elegant fingers to work the buttons on his lavender shirt. As more of Lex's skin came into view, Clark's breath became short. When Lex let the shirt slide off his arms, Clark's breathing seemed to stop altogether. How could he want Lex this much and not have known it before today? He was stunned the depth of his desire as his eyes drank in the miles of soft, pale skin. It was taking all his control not to dive into it. There were freckles to taste and small, dusty rose nipples to make hard under his tongue. 

Every movement of his arms and hips seemed designed to drive Clark closer to the edge of insanity. Lex moved like he was dancing or maybe swimming. It seemed fluid and boneless. And the entire time he was undressing, he never once took his eyes off of Clark. Even when Clark wasn't looking at Lex's eyes, he could feel their heat on his skin. 

"You can touch yourself," Lex said, as if reading Clark's mind. He'd been aching to do that since Lex started stripping. "I want to see you do it." 

Clark took hold of his cock with a loose fist. He didn't want to come just yet, not when the show was just getting started. There was still so much more of Lex to see. He watched Lex toe off his shoes and pull his socks off. Then Lex's hands were at his waist and he was very nearly slithering out of his pants. His hips swayed from side to side as he pushed the pants down and Clark feared he might come right there watching the sensuous motions. He stopped his hands from moving and gave his cock a hard squeeze to calm it down. 

When Lex was completely nude, Clark's eyes were drawn to his cock. He really couldn't help it. It pretty much the first time he'd seen a hard-on other than his own. Well, in the flesh, at least. Lex hard was a lot bigger than Clark hard. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting; maybe something long and thin like Lex. But it was thick and long and, in a weird way, almost regal. There was no hair at all, Clark noticed, and something about that turned him on. Lex's fingers stroked the length of it and Clark shuddered. 

"You seem rather fascinated," Lex teased when Clark finally looked him in the eyes again. 

Clark blushed for 90th time that night and cleared his throat. "I've, uh, never seen one hard before. Except, you know, my own. In person, that is. I mean, I've seen pictures and stuff. Not that I've looked for them!" he chattered nervously. 

Lex chuckled. "I was just teasing, Clark. I like it when you look at me that way." 

"You do?" 

"Who wouldn't?" Lex asked and crawled up onto the bed and over Clark's prone body. His eyes were staring into Clark's rather intently. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're gorgeous. Anyone would be flattered," he said and began running his hand over Clark's neck and chest. Then he leaned in for a kiss, which took Clark's breath away. 

Clark hooked his arms around Lex's back and pulled him down, so they were skin to skin. Clark could feel Lex's hard cock brush against his own before settling into the groove of his pelvis. He groaned at the feeling. Lex was holding his head and brushing fingers through his hair. Clark thought he'd never felt anything more perfect than Lex against him, kissing him like this. 

Lex moved against him as they kissed and the friction was amazingly good. Lex's kisses were teasing and exploratory. Every time Clark got used to the way Lex was kissing him, he would change the position of his head or the way he moved his mouth. Clark's hormone-addled brain could barely keep up. He just knew he wanted more. He knew he wanted Lex to feel the way he was feeling right then. 

He moved his hands slowly over Lex's back, luxuriating in the soft skin there. His hands were mapping out every inch and they couldn't seem to get enough of Lex. Clark allowed himself to be bold and slid his hands down over his ass, causing Lex to gasp quietly into his mouth. He thrust up his hips at that moment, making them both groan in pleasure. He liked Lex's reaction so much that he squeezed gently, getting another deep-throated moan for his efforts. 

Lex raised his head. "Are you trying to kill me with those hands of yours?" 

Clark's grin stretched his whole face. 

He watched Lex's smile fade as he grew serious. "Clark, are you sure about this?" 

"Yeah, Lex. Very sure. I'm the one who kissed you, remember?" 

"I know, but I maneuvered you into doing it." 

"What?! No way, Lex. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just didn't realize until today. How exactly did you think you maneuvered me?" 

Lex pressed a kiss on Clark's lips. "Tell you later," he said and started grinding again. "What do you want to do, Clark?" he asked, punctuating each word with a kiss to Clark's neck and chest. And then he was licking Clark's nipples, causing all coherent thought to flee. "Mmmmm. I like the way you taste, Clark." 

Clark shuddered and grabbed Lex's head to make sure he'd keep doing that. "Oh God, Lex, that feels so good." 

Lex stopped licking. "You haven't answered my question, Clark," he said. His voice vibrated against Clark's skin and went straight to his cock. 

"Anything, Lex," Clark said, breathing heavily. "Just...oh god...just keep using your tongue." 

Lex lifted his head again and Clark groaned in disappointment. But Lex had a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Do you trust me, Clark?" 

"Yeah." 

"Turn over." 

Clark was confused. How was he supposed to kiss Lex and rub against Lex if he was on his stomach? Then he felt Lex's hand slip down between the bed and his ass, sliding between the cleft. _Oh_! He wasn't sure what to think, but he had a pretty good feeling that Lex would make it good. He flipped over and waited until he felt Lex's hands on his ass and Lex's mouth on his lower back. He was nibbling and licking a path down his spine, while kneading the flesh of his ass. Clark groaned, which segued into a high-pitched squeak when Lex's tongue found its way between Clark's cheeks and began circling his hole. 

"Lex?" Clark was fairly embarrassed at how feminine his voice sounded. 

"You did ask me to keep using my tongue," Lex said before getting back to his task. 

Clark decided he really, really, really liked what Lex was doing with his tongue and pushed his ass toward Lex to let him know. All the slurping, sucking sounds were almost as hot as the feeling of Lex's tongue gliding over every nerve ending around his asshole. Every stroke ratcheted his desire up, along with his need to come. When Lex's hand moved down over his balls and squeezed, Clark jerked and came all over the silk sheets. He collapsed on the bed, too sated to feel embarrassed. His entire body was tingling with lazy aftershocks and he hoped that he'd get some energy back so he could take care of Lex. He was too spent to even move away from the wet spot. 

Clark felt Lex move behind him and heard a noise that sounded like a drawer opening. Then he was back, pressing a wet finger against Clark's hole and starting to push inside. Considering he thought his pleasure for the evening was pretty much over, he was surprised to hear himself mewl at the finger's invasion. 

Lex leaned over and licked his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Clark. And it's going to feel better than you can imagine." 

Lex could tell him he'd enjoy the effects of meteor rocks using that voice and Clark would believe him. Besides, Lex's finger found someplace inside that made it feel like fireworks were going off. He felt the most fantastic urge to come again, even though his cock was soft. What the hell was that? 

"You like that, Clark?" Clark could only make gasping sounds. "Wait until you feel my cock inside you hitting that spot, Clark. You're going to get hard again and I'm going to make you come again. Just for me." 

"Fuck." 

And then Lex was pushing his cock inside slowly, while he touched and gentled Clark, pressing kisses to his back. 

"Wait, Lex." 

Lex halted. "What?" 

"I want to see you, Lex. Can I see you?" 

Lex pulled out and let Clark roll over. Then Lex moved back in, smiling all the while. "I like the way you think, Clark. It'll be much better to see your face while you're sweating and moaning for me." 

"Kiss me, Lex," Clark said, nearly breathless. Their lips met sweetly and then more demandingly as Lex pushed in further. Clark cried out when Lex hit that place inside with his cock. "Lex! Oh, God, Lex!" 

And then Lex was driving in and out of him, sending shockwaves through his entire body. Clark had his legs wrapped high around Lex's waist and was using his hands as leverage to thrust back. He was panting and straining to get every ounce of pleasure out of this that he could. He felt his cock fill and lengthen, just like Lex said. 

Lex panted and whispered filthy, loving things into his ear, driving Clark to new heights of need and lust. He never imagined sex - making love - could be like this. He never knew it could fill him up and make him feel so much. He never believed it could make him want so much because he knew that this time with Lex would never be enough. He belonged to Lex, completely and utterly and he wanted Lex to know. He wanted Lex to belong to him. 

Lex wrapped his hand around Clark's cock and Clark thought, "Finally!" He'd wanted Lex's hands on him like that, possessing him and taking him. The double pleasure of Lex's hand jerking him and Lex's cock hitting that spot inside made his eyes roll back in his head and he could have sworn he saw a bright light behind his eyelids. And then he painted his belly with his own come. 

When he opened his eyes a minute - an hour? - later, Lex was lying half on him and half on the bed. He looked completely fucked out, and the thought made Clark smile to himself. Lex grinned at him and touched his face, moving close for a kiss. 

"Lex, I..." he started to say, but couldn't find the words. 

"Ssh. I know, Clark. For me, too," he said and kissed Clark again. He braced himself on one arm and gingerly pulled out of Clark, getting up to get a washcloth and cleaned them both up. They moved up under the covers and snuggled close. 

"Lex, I have to ask you something." 

"Of course, Clark. Anything." 

"You're not...um, I hope that..." Clark stammered, not sure how to say it without sounding like a teenage girl with a crush. "Akiko. You won't see her anymore?" 

Lex smiled. "You mean romantically? No, Clark, I won't. We weren't interested in each other anyway." 

"You could have fooled me!" Clark huffed. 

Lex studied his face. "Seriously. It was all an act. I asked her over here to make you jealous. I wanted to see if you'd do anything." 

"What?" Clark said. He was pissed now. "This was some kind of joke?" 

"Oh, no, Clark, not a joke. Not in the least. I've been waiting for you to make a move for years. I just thought you needed a little nudge is all." 

"You prick!" Clark said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Lex with it. 

Lex laughed. "Well, if I hadn't, I might have died of old age waiting for you." 

"Why couldn't you make the first move?" 

"Clark, what do you think I've been doing all these years? The flirting, the gifts, the touching, the looks. I practically threw myself at you. I knew you'd have to be the one to move it past that." 

"Yeah, well, it's hard to catch you in between wives and girlfriends," Clark said sarcastically. "Besides, how did you know I'd even..." Clark stopped talking when he realized he was about to give himself away. 

"How did I know you were going to even see me kissing Akiko?" Lex smirked and looked into Clark's eyes. "How did you see me kissing Akiko, Clark?" he asked in a knowing voice. 

_Oh shit_. 

"And no lying, Clark. Not now. If you don't want to tell me, that's one thing. But I really can't take anymore lying." 

Clark took a deep breath. "Uh, Lex? I have something to tell you." 


End file.
